<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Girls on film by MoxFirefly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540860">Girls on film</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxFirefly/pseuds/MoxFirefly'>MoxFirefly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female reader insert, Masturbation, NSFW, PWP, Reader Insert, Rooftops, Tmnt bayverse, Video Footage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxFirefly/pseuds/MoxFirefly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donnie uses a Go Pro to film patrols. </p>
<p>Tonight though, he finds he left it on during a very intimate encounter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello (TMNT)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Girls on film</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I’m hooked on the bayverse turts and Donnie was always my fave growing up but there’s something about that version of him that I love so much. So please enjoy my first fic with him. Had a lot of fun doing this.</p>
<p>Don’s in his mid 20’s. I hope to have more fun with him and make more if it’s liked.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s late into midnight when Donatello’s reviewing footage of tonight’s patrol. An almost mechanical routine he takes to after his more high priority inventions are put on hold. It was an idea Leo had suggested after Donnie found a Go Pro camera he fixed to film their patrols. It would be good to review mistakes, routes and gather evidence on pending investigations. </p><p>So henceforth Donnie had attached the little camera to his backpack gear, perched perfectly to capture whatever was in front of him. </p><p>The boring part was reviewing though. Patrols ran several hours into the night. For the most part tonight’s footage held nothing too exciting, a few quips and jokes between Mikey and Raph. More careless banter, Raph and Leo arguing, the busy sounds of NYC and a basic petty theft; which they stopped naturally.</p><p>In conclusion it was a dull night. By the time he had gotten to Leo calling it a night he was about shut the monitor off when he noticed there was still more footage running.</p><p>Donnie quirked a brow bone.</p><p>“Odd, could’ve sworn I shut off the capture-“ He spoke out to himself in the dimly lit lab.</p><p>It his 25 years on this planet he’d always been thorough. Curiosity getting the better of him he fast forwarded, eyes glued to the monitor.</p><p>It took him all but 5 seconds to understand what this meant if the camera had recorded <i>everything</i> past the point of patrol ending. </p><p>He’d gone to see y/n.</p><p>They had met at the rooftop of her apartment complex.</p><p>He’d really missed her.</p><p>And oh, did she miss him.</p><p>Donatello swallowed his suddenly very dry throat. Eyes wide as the footage advanced and she came into view, big smile and throwing her arms around him. Their greetings ringing in his headphones.</p><p>How could he have been so careless? He’s triple checked way less difficult things before! He’s-</p><p>In cam y/n hand was touching his chest. In cam Donnie looked down, the camera capturing perfectly her delicate wrist. Fingers playfully snapping a suspender. He could still remember her flirty comment about loving when he wore them. It had caused a delightful shiver to run down his spine. </p><p>In the right now seeing it on film had caused the very same shiver. The camera moved as he straightened himself, never fully since he always had to look down at her. </p><p>God was she that adorably short? </p><p>He found himself smiling at her. Smitten didn’t begin to express how he felt and seeing her from this, well angle, really put things into perspective. Her bright smile, they way her eyes lit up as he spoke mundanely about the nights events. He saw how she bit her lower lip, weight shifting from leg to leg, the shapely curve of her body...</p><p>God she was breathtaking to him.</p><p>And seeing that same energy returned towards him from his literal point of view. Well it put so many of his negative thoughts in their death beds.</p><p>Y/N loved him.</p><p>In the midst of what Raph liked to call his love stupor Donnie was brought back to the reality before him as he saw in cam y/n tug him by said suspenders. Her laughter contagious as he heard his own snorting laughs. </p><p>She had that mischievous gleam in her eyes. The one she always got when he went off on scientific tangents or when he showed off his ninja skills...</p><p>Or when his hands would cup her breast.</p><p>Donnie swallowed again, in cam him had his hands on said mounds, the pads of his thumbs running over the perked pebbles. </p><p>This had been several hours ago, y/n must be out cold by now warm in her bed. Yet here he was, knee bouncing and that familiar warmth spreading down.</p><p>Mutants and their stamina.</p><p>Her breathy moan infiltrated his ears and the very sound nested itself in his groin. </p><p>Y/n was such a sight.</p><p>In cam him was ducking down, the sound of lips meeting lips swimming inside his ears. Another breathy moan, a sigh of his name and he’s transported back to that rooftop. The feel of her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers toying with the edges of his shell, her small frame enveloped within his arms.</p><p>He could simply not tire of it. Everything about her right down to the freckles scattered around her body were simply astonishing to him. </p><p>But god, her mouth, her mouth really put some much to shame. And currently it was trailing down his plastron leaving every bit it touched seared with want. The shakey footage a testament of how badly she had him wound up. Donnie curses in cam him for looking up in that very moment she’s on her knees reaching for the button of his pants. His breathing is low and shakey, the view of his hands flat against the wall of the entrance for the rooftop. Donnie did this more to shield any potential eyes, even if he knew the possibility of being seen was next to none.</p><p>He’ll never admit it’s a possessive jealousy that no one but himself should see her like <i>this</i>. </p><p>In cam Donnie finally has the bright idea to look back down and the image, in crisp digital HD, is almost as good as real time. Only almost.</p><p>Donnie’s mouth hangs a little as he watches her, mouth stuffed of <i>him</i> and the utter reverence that sparks her eyes as if he’s the most incredible thing she’s ever held so intimately. Both in cam and real time Donnie whimper brokenly.</p><p>Y/N has several inches of him but the remainder she two hand jerks to make up for it and it breaks Donnie to pieces. His knee is bouncing and his left hand is rubbing the front of his sweats. No porn he’s watched could ever top this, no woman was more beautiful and alluring than y/n. </p><p>The pop of her releasing his cock is so crisp in his headphones he moans. </p><p>He steals a glance behind him. While late and sure that his brother were long gone to bed it was a second nature move to make sure whenever he partook in these activities. Donnie’s work station/Lab was illuminated lowly since he wasn’t working on some project. The screens being the brightest lights. While several monitors ran codes, schematics and surveillance he did keep one or two for leisure. Sometimes for music or sports.</p><p>He switched the Go Pro footage to his best monitor. A slight flush creeping down his neck, there was a little shame to it but seeing y/n better was worth it. He stole another glance to the entrance of his room and hoped nobody would decide to barge in at 3am. It wouldn’t be the first time unfortunately.</p><p>He pushed his sweats past his hips. He allowed his cock to drop out and his first stroke was to the image of her sucking his thumb as she jerked his cock.</p><p>He bit the inside of his cheeks to muffle his moan.</p><p>Her flushed cheeks, that all knowing smirk as he trailed the rough pad of his thumb across her bottom lip, the obscenities that left his mouth, the way her eyes fluttered closed.</p><p>All of it fueled him. The very notion that he was causing these feelings, flooded him with want and need. He felt so proudly arrogant at his confidence as he saw in cam him grip her chin and tug her back to her feet.</p><p>Almost on autopilot she’s turning around, hands placed on the door, rear sticking out to entice him. He can hear and remember so perfectly the filth coming out of her mouth. Donnie isn’t sure if In cam him is panting more than real time him. His hand is already setting a rapid pace. </p><p>He watches in cam Donnie’s hands push down y/n’s pants, underwear dragged along with it. He sees his boot lovingly nudge her legs further apart and the toe curling way her back arches when he starts to push into her.</p><p>His hand does no justice to how her pussy perfectly grips him. The warm wet heat the most inviting ever. He hears the chorus of their moans as he starts to slowly fuck into her wanting to push further with each stroke until he bottoms out. The footage is at an odd angle since he distinctly remember pressing his face to the back of her head and losing himself. </p><p>While not the best visually the sound, oh the sounds he hears. His name being chanted like a hex, the sounds of their skins slapping and his own muffled chants of how he wants to coat her womb with his seed. Consume her, keep her and swallow her whole.</p><p>In cam Donnie moves enough for real time Donnie to see y/n’s shaking form, her nails trying to dig into the wood of the door. He knows what happened next, he remembers it perfectly. In cam Donnie thankfully catches it.</p><p>Y/N turns her head back just enough to fix him with a look of utter desperation and longing. Her mouth hangs open and she says it, she says it and real time Donnie does everything in his power to not stroke his cock faster to savor it just like in cam Donnie does.</p><p>‘Please...oh god please, Donnie!’ </p><p>Voice a shakey mess. Eyes begging. Heat so comforting.</p><p>That arrogant pride comes back to Donnie as he hears in cam him say it.</p><p>‘Be a good girl and cum for me’</p><p>He gets to see it so perfectly he wants to scream about it. How her eyes roll into the back of her head, mouth in a silent scream as she squeezes down on him he almost can barely move. That’s how it looks, huh? That’s how <i>he</i> makes her feel?</p><p>In cam him groans right around the same time real time him does and even though he wants to block out how he sounds when he cums he’s to busy cummin all over his hand and plastron to the image of her come down as the last tremors take over her body.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck..” He chants to himself, the final spurts making his whole body shiver. </p><p>It’s in the middle of cleaning up that he gets a small devious idea. He forwards the video to his phone and with some hesitation he types in the message to y/n.</p><p>
  <i>-So... my surveillance feed stayed accidentally on.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You look beautiful, I think you should see for yourself.</i>
</p><p>He caps off the message with a purple heart emoji. He’s sure her frantic and embarrassed voice will be filling his ears first thing in the morning but he knows y/n at her core.</p><p>She’ll be just as arrogant to know what she does to him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>